


When They Chant Your Name.

by Ambrollins_PunkLee



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrollins_PunkLee/pseuds/Ambrollins_PunkLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ decides to tell Punk how she feel when the fans chant his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Chant Your Name.

"CM PUNK, CM PUNK, CM PUNK, CMPUNK."

AJ listened as the crowed chanted her husbands name, she was in a match against Brie Bella. 

"CM PUNK, CM PUNK, CM PUNK, CM PUNK."

The longer the match went the louder the chants got. 

"CM PUNK, CM PUNK, CM PUNK, CM PUNK."

She was starting to get angry. 

"CM PUNK, CM PUNK, CM PUNK, CM PUNK"

Finally the chanting got so out of hand that she snapped and decided to finish the match early, she went for the Black Widow and had Brie tap out. Walking backstage she was furious and sad. 

"Why can't the chant my name for once? I mean it's my match not Phil's." She thought to herself walking into the Diva's locker room.

"Hey AJ great match!" Emma said and she bounced on the balls of her feet.

AJ gave her a week smile, " Thanks Emma."

"Welcome!"

"Maybe I should talk to Phil about this." She mumbled to her self as she changed into her street clothes.

Thirty minutes later she was sitting in her hotel bed with her phone in hand dialing Phil's number.

"Hey Ape." She smiled at the familiar nickname.

"Hey."

"Alright what's wrong?" 

"Phil I really wish you were here with me." She finally said after a couple of minutes of silence, "I miss you so much, and the crowds keep chanting your name making me want you here even more." Tears began to collect in her eyes. "It also makes me so mad, it's like they only like me because of you. 

" Hey, Hey April, listen to me." He paused for a moment, "I'm sorry I can't be there, you know I wish I could, and you know just as well as I do the fans love you just as much as they love me." His tone was almost pleading.

"I know, I just wish we could be together." She mumbled.

"I understand, so do I Ape." 

"I'm going to try to fly in tomorrow hopefully, I really need to see you." She decided. "I don't care what they will say Phil I just have to be there for a day or two."

"I can't wait to see you then." She could tell he was smiling.

"Well I'm going to go to bed, good night Phil."

"Good night April, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

AJ fell asleep with a smile on her face and Phil in her dreams.


End file.
